beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Charles Manson
Natal Astrology Manson was born on November 12, 1934 at 4:40 PM in Cincinnati (Ohio), USAhttps://www.astrotheme.com/astrology/Charles_Manson. This moment corresponds to an astrological signature of Scorpio sun (H7), Aquarius moon (H10) and Taurus-rising. Within his Pluto in Cancer (Rx, H4) generation, Manson was born during the Chinese Year of the Dog and with his lunar North Node in Aquarius (H10). As a Scorpio sun born during the Chinese Year of the Dog, Manson is described by PrimalAstrology.com as an 'Octopus': "Loyal, ambitious, and intense, those born under the sign of the Octopus prefer to deal in facts rather than emotions. Though not necessarily unfriendly, members of this sign can be fairly anti-social. To be more specific, they tend to be uncomfortable in most social situations. Octopuses often don’t feel like they fit in or know what to say in social situations. Instead, they prefer time alone or with a couple of their closest friends with whom they share a great deal of the same ideals. Octopuses are highly complex characters. Like their animal namesakes, members of this sign are highly intelligent and can solve problems and puzzles that would stump their peers. Just as the aquatic cephalopod receives little contact or guidance from parents, so too do those born under the sign of the Octopus require little instruction compared to other signs. ... There is a considerable dark side available to those born under this sign. Depending on other aspects in the birth chart, this dark side may be expressed in different ways. Most Octopuses internalize their negative feelings rather than expel them into the world, though this isn’t always the best approach. Dealing with feelings rather than becoming overwhelmed by them is the only way to work through the inner challenges and fears that this sign can become mired in." Mars in Virgo (H5), Venus in Scorpio (H7), Mercury in Scorpio (H6), Lilith in Cancer (H4), Chiron in Gemini (H2), Ceres in Leo (H4). Major Aspects NN conjunct Moon, Venus conjunct Sun, Mars conjunct Neptune, Sun square Saturn, Moon square Mercury, NN square Mercury, Pallas conjunct Asc, Uranus square Pluto, Pallas trine Moon, Pallas trine NN. Fatal Astrology : "TMZ states Debra Tate, the sister of Sharon Tate, said she received a call from California’s Corcoran State Prison prison telling her Manson had died at 8.13pm local time on Sunday." American cult leader Charles Manson dies aged 83 Manson died at the Corcoran state prison in California at 8.13pm on Sunday the 19th of November, 2017. This moment corresponds to an astrological signature involving Scorpio sun (in Manson's H7), Sagittarius moon (H8), Mercury in Sagittarius (H8), Venus in Scorpio (H7), Mars in Libra (H6), Lilith in Capricorn (H9), Chiron in Pisces (H12), Ceres in Leo (H5), Pallas in Aries (H5). Summary There are some very fatal symmetries between Manson's birth chart and death chart. Notably he died a week after his birthday, so naturally the sun occupied the same sign and house it occupied in his natal chart. More interestingly, his death/fatal Jupiter is conjunct his natal Jupiter in Scorpio and similarly with the natal/fatal Venus in Scorpio. Uranus retrograde in Aries (H12) is a repeated theme in both charts, with Pallas nearby in both cases (though in different signs). Interestingly, Pluto has travelled to the opposite sign over Manson's 83 year life from Cancer to Capricorn. A similar opposition is seen with Neptune travelling a half orbit from Virgo to Pisces. Analysis Manson had a deep obsession with astrology, I've heard and this seems to be common in people whose lives have a certain 'fated' quality to them, his death chart certainly reflects this fatalism, with more symmetries than I could have imagined. His death comes at a time when the world is looking closely into male power and how it is far too often used to abuse and victimize innocent women. His death reflects a major shift from a time when male power was beginning to find new ways to control and disempower a new generation of liberated women, to today when women's liberation is entering a new wave and male power is beginning to be disintegrated and challenged at every level. References Category:1960's Category:Psychosis Category:Violence Category:Crime Category:Neurodivergent People Category:Conspiracy Category:Sun in Scorpio Category:Sun in H7 Category:Moon in Aquarius Category:Moon in H10 Category:Taurus-rising Category:Pluto in Cancer Category:Pluto in H4 Category:Pluto Rx Category:Year of the Dog Category:NN in Aquarius Category:NN in H10 Category:Scorpio-Dog Category:Scorpio-Aquarius Category:Mars in Virgo Category:Mars in H5 Category:Venus in Scorpio Category:Venus in H7 Category:Mercury in Scorpio Category:Mercury in H6 Category:Lilith in Cancer Category:Lilith in H4 Category:Chiron in Gemini Category:Chiron in H2 Category:Ceres in Leo Category:Ceres in H4 Category:NN-Moon Category:Venus-Sun Category:Mars-Neptune Category:Sun-Saturn Category:Moon-Mercury Category:NN-Mercury Category:Pallas-Asc Category:Uranus-Pluto Category:Pallas-Moon Category:Pallas-NN